


I think you’re great.

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Lantar Sidonis searches for redemption and finding it in the unlikeliest of places. Somehow, love happens even as the galaxy goes to hell.





	I think you’re great.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/gifts).



Flashes of light and a searing pain; as your world burned around was too much. She tried to run to escape but the fire was everywhere. “Solana!” A concerned purr filled her ears. “Solana wake up!” 

Her eyes flashed open and the gruesome scene vanished. Her lungs still burned and she tried to stand but the one that had called her from her night vision soothed her. “Solana it’s alright we’re safe.” 

Solana reached up grounding herself to his shoulder. “Lantar?” She hummed glad that it had been a dream, that Lantar had been there to awaken her. She’d met Lantar Sidonis earlier that year, he started off just showing up outside her work. She thought he was stalking her it had made her angry and it didn’t take long to confront him. 

He’d submitted quickly and told her how he’d known her brother; he told her that Garrus wasn’t very happy with him and that he was trying to redeem himself. He’d never gone into what he’d done to Garrus, he refused to talk about it. Lantar didn’t know how he was going to redeem himself for his crime other than keep an eye on Garrus’ family; while he was trying to protect the galaxy with Shepard, felt like a good start.

“Looks like you finally proved your worth.” Castis said as he walked back. He’d never liked having Lantar around but he couldn’t deny how helpful he’d been. 

Solana growled, “Don’t be that way dad. You would have never been able to carry me to the ships on your own.” She glanced down at her injured leg, splinted and cast to help it heal straight. 

Lantar sighed, “I’m just glad we made it out of that hell.” He flexed his mandibles, “Have you been able to get a hold of Garrus?” 

Castis shook his head, “I lost the call as we were running towards the ship.” Castis sighed taking a seat across from the small cot where Solana rested. “His damned timing for calling.” Castis slammed his fit on the arm of the chair. It wasn’t designed for Turians as he broke the arm rest off so he’d fit more comfortable.

Solana huffed, “If it wasn’t for Garrus, Palaven wouldn’t have lasted as long as it had. Those Reapers would have swept us under before we even knew we were under attack.” Solana closed her eyes. “My brother...the hero.” She purred. 

Lantar nodded taking a seat next to Solana, “Garrus always knew what to do. Went I was on his team...in Omega. He always had a confidence that filled the room. I’d never met another Turian with that sort of...I guess presence.” 

Castis sighed, “I wish I could say he got that from his mother. She had a similar flair...but I’m sure it had more to do with Shepard than any of us.” Castis sighed as he slowly stood up, “I’m going to try and call him again.” He turned heading out of the room. 

Solana watched her father go, “Are you ever going to tell me how you went from his side to seeking redemption?” she turned her sight to Lantar. They had become so close over the year and she hate to lose his presence in her life. 

He clicked thoughtfully then sighed, “I betrayed him.” He stated then stood up putting some space between them. “And the rest of the team. To save my own carapace.” Solana waited wanting to hear more. Lantar looked away, “I was caught, a member of the Blue Suns got behind me and knocked me out. They tortured me trying to get information on Garrus. Well he was Archangel to them.” 

Solana’s eyes widened, she’d heard that name, the vigilante on Omega that had been killed in a historical joining of the three main gangs of the Galaxy. “Garrus was Archangel?” 

Lantar nodded, “They told me, now that they knew who I was...if I didn’t give him up they’d hunt down each and every one in my family.” He shifted he was sure Solana was disgusted by him, “I...I told them I’d lead Archangel away from the base for them to take out. I never revealed who he was...after everything that guy's been through I couldn’t do that to him.” Solana sat up looking over Lantar as he continued, “He was a shell of his former self. He told me about having your heart and soul torn from you...leaving you empty inside. The only thing keeping him going was trying to, live the life Shepard would have wanted.” 

Solana sighed, “I don’t know Shepard but becoming a vigilante on Omega doesn’t feel like what they’d want for Garrus.” 

Lantar nodded, “From the stories he told I would agree. I...I…He was hurting so much. Maybe if the gangs got him. He’s be able to be with Shepard again. Sort of afterlife stuff. I didn’t know the Blue Suns had tagged me. I basically lead them right to our hideout. They waited for me and Garrus to leave before storming the place. The team was overwhelmed, it wasn’t supposed to be that way.” Lantar growled digging his talons into his hide. 

Lantar took a seat where Castis had broken the arm rest. “Knowing my brother, he would have hunted you down for that?” Solana stated.

Lantar nodded leaning back into the seat, “Yeah he did. Found me hiding on the Citadel. I’d paid some stud to make me vanish. That is where I met Shepard.” Solana shifted to be more comfortable still listing to Lantar story. Lantar sighed, “Told me Garrus was coming for me. Wanted to hear my side.” He glanced at Solana, “I knew he was nearby, Garrus had his sights on me. I told him to take the shot. I understood what Garrus had gone though, when he’d first lost Shepard.” 

Solana slowly swung her leg so she could stand. Lantar stood up ready to help her if she might fall. “Garrus got another chance with Shepard...did he spare you for your second chance?” She asked not putting any weight on her broken leg. 

“Maybe.” He whispered, his mandible twitched as he thought it over. He’d come to admire the youngest Vakarian; she had the same confidence and strength Garrus had. She reached out and Lantar didn’t hesitate to take her hand to give her whatever support she’d need. He wasn’t expecting to feel her fringe against his. “Solana?” he pulled away from her but not enough to risk her falling.

She hit his chest staring up at him, “I don’t know what my brother was thinking when he didn’t take his shot. I just know that...I’d feel empty without you.” 

Lantar stared into her blue eyes not even sure if he was awake. He carefully reached up cupping her face as if she might vanish and he’d wake to find himself on a burning planet. “Sol...you know.” He purred as his talon brushed over her plates. “Your brother will have second thoughts on taking that shot, if you chose me.” 

Solana chuckled, “If he thinks, I’ll allow him to harm you, he’s even dumber than I thought.” She nuzzled his cowl. “Now, you should help me to my room so you can court me properly.” 

Lantar glanced toward the hallway Castis had vanished down them he assisted Solana to the back where they had stored their belongings. He was careful with her leg as they striped off their clothes and he begun to court her. He couldn’t wrap his fringe around the idea that she’d want anything to do with him; he’d betrayed her older brother, he’d been shunned by his own family, he had nothing to offer her. This had to just be a release of tension, they had almost died. 

He would not deny her, he’d give Solana Vakarian everything she asked for. Even if she requested he rip his still beating heart from his own chest. He’d do it. Watching her, loving her, as he slowly died knowing that she’d given his life purpose. 

\-------------------------------------

The large TV in the front room flashed with the local news. A green and blue salarian was talking about the fifth anniversary of the Reaper War. A male Turian with light blue patches on his mandibles watched with half interest, he was still not sure he was ready for the day. 

“Lantar?” his wife called from the other room. She walked in, her middle swallowed with their second child. 

Lantar pushed himself off the couch. “Yes Sol?” 

She wiggled her mandibles at him, “Are you ready?” He growled unthrilled with the idea of finally coming face to face with Solana’s family. Her father had threatened to throw him out the airlock when he’d discovered the two of them courting in the small recovery ship. Only the threat of his only daughter, throwing her own father out the same airlock saved him. Solana snapped her teeth, “Dad has come around. You should have seen how happy he was to meet Melenis.” She put her hand on her stretch abdomen, “I’m sure he’ll be just as happy for…” 

“Monteague, if female. Sensat or Vortash if male.” he nuzzled her fringe. 

Solana nodded purring into his caress, “We’re not having that many children.” She warned. 

Lantar nodded, “I understand.” He looked over his beautiful wife, “I never expected this much.” He purred in contentment. 

Talons scraped against the flooring as the youth rushed in, “Mama, Papa, they’re here!” She chirped jumping around them with an energy that only children had. 

Solana giggled, “Go on Mel, go greet them we’ll be right behind you.” The child squealed with delight as she ran around them both before heading to the front of their home. 

Lantar was still trying to figure out how he dealt with so much raw energy on a daily basis. Solana patted his shoulder affectionately before heading out with their daughter. “He’s going to hit me you know.” Lantar called after her not looking forward to seeing her brother. 

Solana didn’t reply as Lantar glanced around in a last ditch attempt to not face the family he’d been dragged into. He loved Solana with ever fiber of his being but he was sure the rest of the family rather see him spaced. He lowered his head and slowly followed Solana out. 

Solana was laughing as she nuzzled her brother. “I’m so glad you made it.” 

Garrus nodded, “Well I needed to come see my niece.” Garrus hummed as Melenis climbed up his back nuzzling the back of his neck. “I think she likes me.” 

Solana shook her head, “Mel be careful, like you are, with grandpa.” 

Garrus hissed, “I’m not that old.” he stated as Melenis made herself comfortable on Garrus carapace. Castis joined them crossing his arms. Garrus opened his mouth to talk when he spotting Lantar slowly walking out of the house. 

Solana glanced back and purred to her husband trying to coaxed him to her side. Castis looked at Garrus then glanced at Melenis, “Come little one. Why don’t you show me the art you’ve been working on.” The air the thick with tension as Lantar slowly joined them. Melenis slowly climbed down Garrus making her way to her father ignoring Castis. She knew something wasn’t right, Lantar stopped her from climb on him. “Just wait little one.” He brushed his talon’s over her fringe as he walked over to stand before Garrus. This was the first time in over six years they had been eye to eye. 

Garrus flexed his fingers and Lantar braced for the punch. “Sidonis.” Garrus finally said. 

Solana walked her husband’s side, “It’s Vakarian.” she growled at her siblings. Garrus might be a war hero to the galaxy but to Solana he’s just her brother. 

Lantar nodded, “I told you Garrus I’d try and not let the chance you gave me go to waste.” 

Garrus crossed his arms, “You becoming my brother-in-law wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I spared you...Lantar.” 

Lantar stopped himself from laughing, “It wasn’t what I had expected either.” He took a step towards Garrus, “My intent was to keep her safe.” Lantar took a deep breath, “You always told us about how a good man draws a circle around his family and friends and protect them, but a great man draws a circle around himself and protects everyone outside that circle.” Lantar shook his head, “I could never be a great man, Garrus.” He lowered his head, “So I drew a circle around those I knew you’d want to be safe.” 

Garrus hummed as Melenis walked over taking her father’s hand. “I think you’re great, papa.” she whispered purring up at him. 

Garrus huffed then he lowered himself to Melenis level, “You know what Melenis, I believe you’re right.” Melenis moved closer to Lantar and wiggled her mandible in delight. 

Lantar was shocked as Garrus stood up and placed his hand on Lantar’s shoulder. “My brother.” he flexed his mandibles. 

Lantar put his hand on Garrus’ shoulder, “My Brother.” He purred as they touch crest. 

Melenis chirped with excitement as the tension in the air filtered away and they walked inside to reminisce and plan for the future.


End file.
